1. Field of the Invention
Toothpick Dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous toothpick dispensers have been devised and used, but these prior art devices have suffered from the operational disadvantages that they were of a complicated mechanical nature, bulky, and were not readily movable from place to place as required. In addition, due to the complexity of their structure, they were expensive and their use was accordingly limited.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a compact, lightweight, portable toothpick dispenser that has an extremely simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and sold at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothpick dispenser that maintains the toothpicks in a clean and sanitary condition prior to the toothpicks being dispensed one by one.
Yet another object of the invention is to supply a toothpick dispenser that is readily adaptable to being formed from plastic material by conventional molding or forming operations.